


A bad Day

by TesTeal



Series: Highlander one-shots [12]
Category: Highlander - All Media Types, NCIS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:12:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TesTeal/pseuds/TesTeal
Summary: Methos meets NCIS MCRT





	

Matt Adams had a really bad day. First, his motorcycle wouldn't want to start before his job, then he missed his bus after his job so he had to walk from the School where he teaches to his home.

But the worst had yet to come, he was walking down a street, where he witnessed a drive-by shooting on a naval officer.

Apparently, because it was dark no one else saw a thing, he was the only witness.

First, he was interviewed by a metro cop then the agents from NCIS came.

He felt a buzz it was of one of his former students, NIS Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs.

The other immortal felt the buzz too and scanned the area for the origin, eventually, his eyes would land on Methos but he didn't come over he just gave orders to his team.

He then was interviewed again, this time by an Agent DiNozzo. Then he could go home.

The next day he was woken by a knock on his door. He slipped in jeans then opened the door before he stood the agent from yesterday. He was told to come with the Agent for some follow-up questions, so he dressed casually picked up his coat, the one without the sword and followed the agent to the car.

On the base, he got a visitor tag and was brought to the interrogation room.

There he had to sit down and was interrogated by the same agent.

Halfway through the conversation Methos notices the tattoo and says in french: “Nice tattoo, saw one like it some time ago on Dawson. Does your mark know?” Not knowing that in the room next door someone speaks french. For everyone else, it seems like DiNozzo is frustrated but for Methos, it is a no when he shakes his head. DiNozzo replies in English: “Please English I am not fluent in French.” With that, the interrogation continued with Gibbs taking over later.

In the end, they had nothing on him and let him go.

The next day DiNozzo called the retired Watcher Joe Dawson to know who that really were and got the answer that he had the pleasure of meeting Adam Pierson, ex-Watcher, and student of MacLeod’s. DiNozzo got the task to watch him for the time being from Gibbs and from the Council because the last Watcher lost him. So the next day Tony went to the apartment of Matt Adams but it was empty.

On the same day, a french national by the name Marce Dawson stepped off a plan in Cote d'Ivoire.


End file.
